diepiofandomcom-20200223-history
Project:Chat/Logs/09 November 2017
23:35:39 -!- Tacocat247 has joined Special:Chat 23:35:44 Rip 23:36:39 -!- Tacocat247 has left Special:Chat 23:41:13 -!- Tacocat247 has joined Special:Chat 23:43:36 -!- PhilTrapper has left Special:Chat 23:43:39 -!- PhilTrapper has joined Special:Chat 23:44:08 -!- PhilTrapper has left Special:Chat 23:51:59 S 23:52:01 Oh 23:52:44 -!- Tacocat247 has left Special:Chat 23:56:30 -!- PhilTrapper has joined Special:Chat 00:06:32 -!- Tacocat247 has joined Special:Chat 00:25:36 -!- PhilTrapper has left Special:Chat 00:25:37 -!- PhilTrapper has joined Special:Chat 00:26:07 -!- PhilTrapper has left Special:Chat 00:29:28 Sasd 00:31:59 -!- Tacocat247 has joined Special:Chat 00:43:39 -!- Theelementalmaster has joined Special:Chat 00:43:40 -!- Theelementalmaster has left Special:Chat 00:43:42 -!- Theelementalmaster has joined Special:Chat 00:44:12 -!- Theelementalmaster has left Special:Chat 00:51:08 -!- Graviatar has joined Special:Chat 01:20:06 -!- Tacocat247 has joined Special:Chat 01:45:51 pip 01:45:52 dot 02:03:43 -!- Tacocat247 has joined Special:Chat 02:23:42 -!- Tacocat247 has left Special:Chat 02:25:44 -!- PhilTrapper has joined Special:Chat 02:26:46 -!- PhilTrapper has left Special:Chat 04:26:32 -!- PhilTrapper has joined Special:Chat 04:27:34 -!- PhilTrapper has left Special:Chat 06:27:19 -!- PhilTrapper has joined Special:Chat 06:28:21 -!- PhilTrapper has left Special:Chat 08:28:06 -!- PhilTrapper has joined Special:Chat 08:29:08 -!- PhilTrapper has left Special:Chat 10:28:55 -!- PhilTrapper has joined Special:Chat 10:29:57 -!- PhilTrapper has left Special:Chat 12:29:40 -!- PhilTrapper has joined Special:Chat 12:30:42 -!- PhilTrapper has left Special:Chat 12:38:32 -!- Tacocat247 has joined Special:Chat 13:00:06 -!- Kurofox zero has joined Special:Chat 13:01:33 hi ozun 13:01:37 i have a question 13:01:37 actually nvm 13:04:09 -!- Kurofox zero has left Special:Chat 14:30:27 -!- PhilTrapper has joined Special:Chat 14:31:30 -!- PhilTrapper has left Special:Chat 14:49:38 -!- Kurofox zero has joined Special:Chat 14:57:26 -!- Captain Hayden has joined Special:Chat 14:57:34 !updatelogs 14:57:34 <Özün_Oldun> Captain Hayden: Logs updated (added ~2 to log page). 14:57:40 wow 14:57:43 hi 14:57:44 Hi 14:57:55 What's up? 14:58:00 something i did wrong 1 year ago came up again 14:58:07 and i wanted to die again 14:58:10 Aww what happened? 14:58:32 dunno how to tell 14:58:43 i am embarrassed to death 14:58:48 by the way 14:58:50 You don't have to if you don't want to 14:58:58 are you AMERICAN 14:59:01 Yep 14:59:07 well 14:59:15 i need to collect opinions 14:59:19 the deal was this 14:59:24 About? 14:59:42 this saturday was my debate competition semifinals 14:59:57 Oh cool! 15:00:33 and the topic is "why america should reduce inferring with asia country politics" 15:00:58 Oh yeah they definitely should 15:01:06 y 15:01:13 Like Vietnam was horrible for example 15:01:21 oooooh 15:01:30 i remember the history 15:01:47 added about 10 years to the war, didn't they? 15:01:52 We have are own internal problems we need to fix first before trying to be the leader in the world 15:01:53 Yes 15:02:02 And they were battling the Civil Rights movement 15:02:05 In the 1960s 15:02:11 ah 15:02:24 Kennedy was also Assasinated, and the Cold War was nearing its peak 15:02:36 So we had a lot of internal turmoil 15:02:47 BUT, we did help build up Japan after WWII 15:02:58 So there are two sides to the coin 15:02:59 what about trump's way of branching politics 15:03:07 What do you mean? 15:03:12 whoops 15:03:14 typo 15:03:47 his way of making friendly relationship to asia countries 15:04:05 I think he's trying 15:04:27 But I fear that with the threat of North Korea, he needs to form alliances 15:04:33 With Asian countries 15:04:33 yeah 15:04:40 im asian lol 15:04:46 wait 15:04:49 But! he shouldn't have a dirrect say in their go 15:04:53 *government 15:04:56 Lol I know :) 15:05:01 i have to ask you an opinion 15:05:08 Go ahead! :) 15:05:25 is the threat of north korea a asia problem of worldwide problem? 15:05:34 Potentially yes 15:05:41 or** 15:05:49 or a worldwide problem 15:06:03 If America launches their nuclear missles, the fallout may hit China, affecting alliances and escalating 15:06:09 ah 15:06:12 Then another arms race may start up again 15:06:18 Leading to WWIII and MAD 15:06:22 yup 15:06:43 So I think we need to be EXTREMELY careful with our nukes 15:06:55 Since many Asian Countries are close together 15:07:03 actually i am quite suprised that ww3 didn't came yet after a year that trump won 15:07:07 (i.e. Laos, Cambodia, etc.) 15:07:21 tbh he is doing quite ok 15:07:26 I mean, Trump has benefitted the American economy a lot 15:07:32 Unemployment is down 15:07:35 those countries are small 15:07:48 so one nuke could wipe them out 15:07:51 True, so a nuke could wipe them all off the face of the earth 15:07:53 LOL 15:08:22 People just keep giving him a bad rap 15:08:24 i am no trump fan, but i will rather drink bleach than support hillary 15:08:28 Same 15:08:32 same same same 15:08:37 high five 15:08:42 I wish people would give him a chance 15:08:46 *high fives* 15:08:50 once upon a time 15:08:56 i was a knowledge champion 15:09:02 Nice! 15:09:20 i got lota trophies 15:09:27 and now i am 15 15:09:29 Congragulations!!! 15:09:34 That's awesome 15:09:37 those days are gone 15:09:48 Eh it's ok. 15:09:57 wanna hear a song? 15:10:05 I still know 17 year olds who don't know 2 + 2 15:10:07 Sure 15:10:08 do you know puddles pity party? 15:10:14 no 15:10:25 sounds interesting 15:10:28 mandy harvey? 15:10:37 puddles is a singing clown 15:10:42 Oh cool 15:10:51 mandy is a deaf songwriter +singer 15:10:56 as seen on agt 15:11:02 -!- TheGoldenPatrik1 has joined Special:Chat 15:11:07 Wow that's impressive 15:11:08 Hi 15:11:10 hi 15:11:33 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lNBhNscGCdo 15:11:54 Kuro, which country are you from? Malaysia? 15:12:02 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=31WoctulNiY 15:12:10 yep ,malaysian 15:12:18 but mandarin 15:12:26 gtg sry 15:12:26 Nice 15:12:31 i hat people mistakes me for malay 15:12:31 Bai 15:12:39 bye patrik 15:12:52 I mean that's the majority so it could be confusing sometimes I guess 15:12:59 yeah 15:13:04 not proud of it 15:13:11 go check out those songs 15:13:16 It's ok! That's still pretty cool 15:13:26 I'll check them out later, I'm in school right now 15:13:33 okay 15:13:46 I actually have to go to another class. Adios 15:13:54 !updatelogs 15:13:54 <Özün_Oldun> Captain Hayden: Logs updated (added ~122 to log page). 15:14:23 -!- Captain Hayden has left Special:Chat 15:14:53 bye 15:21:14 !updatelogs 15:21:21 lol 15:42:54 -!- Kurofox zero has left Special:Chat 16:31:13 -!- PhilTrapper has joined Special:Chat 16:32:16 -!- PhilTrapper has left Special:Chat 16:52:45 -!- TheGoldenPatrik1 has joined Special:Chat 16:52:48 /announcetest 16:52:51 /announce test 16:53:00 /announce test 16:53:04 /announce YES 16:53:14 /announce THIS IS A WARNING 18:32:00 -!- PhilTrapper has joined Special:Chat 18:33:02 -!- PhilTrapper has left Special:Chat 18:57:32 -!- Aufmerksam has joined Special:Chat 18:57:58 For some bizarre reason, there is no one in chat, however, it seems the chat logs fill up. 19:14:55 -!- Captain Hayden has joined Special:Chat 19:15:49 Nerd 19:15:53 Jk 19:15:57 !updatelogs 19:15:57 <Özün_Oldun> Captain Hayden: Logs updated (added ~3 to log page). 19:27:47 -!- TheGoldenPatrik1 has joined Special:Chat 19:28:11 !updatelogs 19:28:11 <Özün_Oldun> TheGoldenPatrik1: Logs updated (added ~3 to log page). 19:36:13 -!- Aufmerksam has joined Special:Chat 19:36:36 Oh, nothing technical. 19:45:18 Hey 19:45:36 -!- TheGoldenPatrik1 has joined Special:Chat 19:45:41 lol 19:46:09 Whassup? 19:46:26 /announce not much 19:46:33 XD 19:47:18 Lol I forgot 19:47:22 How to do that 19:47:35 type "/announce YOURMESSAGE" 19:47:46 /announce like dis 19:47:48 /announce YOURMESSAGE 19:47:54 o 19:47:56 lol 19:48:03 copycat 19:48:05 XD you guys and your fancy code 19:48:16 Back in my day, we only had a pen and paper 19:48:17 I just figured out how to do it today. 19:48:33 Someone showed me like a year ago but I forgot 19:48:55 lol 19:49:06 Man, I've been on this wiki for so long. Oml 19:49:13 Like pre Ursuul era 19:49:24 mhm 19:49:24 When the wiki was like, messed up haha 19:49:39 I wonder what this next era will be? 19:49:40 I've been on this wiki like for so short. Like after the merge was basically over. 19:49:50 But you have been an edit machine! 19:49:54 So congrats 19:49:56 :D 19:49:56 thx xD 19:50:05 "I wonder what this next era will be?" 19:50:08 I have no idea. 19:50:19 The Third Purge 19:50:24 jkjk 19:50:41 I was the only one to actually move up in staff rank in the purge 19:50:56 Like I made it to an admin on the old system and I was puzzled 19:50:57 *wonders what it was like* 19:50:57 -!- DiepMasterOfDiep has joined Special:Chat 19:51:02 hi 19:51:02 It was a mess 19:51:05 hi 19:51:06 and scary 19:51:08 hi 19:51:29 Like I was basically clinging to Ursuul so he wouldn't purge me 19:51:40 Who knows when another can happen. I can think of four or five staff members off the top of my head who should maybe go if Ursuul was so inclined. 19:52:01 (He's thinking of me. Damnit!) 19:52:13 Uh I mean some probably should but eh 19:52:16 heck no 19:52:20 you're our best mod, probably 19:52:29 more like definitely 19:52:48 Lol I mean, I was the only mod for awhile there. But thanks 19:53:16 Aye, but you're still da best. 19:53:20 Thanks man 19:53:23 Means a lot :) 19:53:51 gtg 19:53:59 !updatelogs 19:53:59 <Özün_Oldun> Captain Hayden: Logs updated (added ~58 to log page). 19:54:41 rip 20:23:18 -!- Ozziene has joined Special:Chat 20:23:35 # 20:32:45 -!- PhilTrapper has joined Special:Chat 20:33:57 -!- PhilTrapper has left Special:Chat 20:51:00 -!- DiepMasterOfDiep has joined Special:Chat 20:55:09 -!- PhilTrapper has joined Special:Chat 21:37:08 -!- PhilTrapper has left Special:Chat 21:37:09 -!- PhilTrapper has joined Special:Chat 21:37:39 -!- PhilTrapper has left Special:Chat 21:39:08 -!- PhilTrapper has joined Special:Chat 21:58:01 -!- Ozziene has left Special:Chat 22:04:31 -!- Ozziene has joined Special:Chat 22:05:04 -!- PhilTrapper has left Special:Chat 22:05:06 -!- PhilTrapper has joined Special:Chat 22:05:10 56 minutes until TS4 Pets is released and I will have to clean up obnoxious mess 22:05:46 -!- PhilTrapper has left Special:Chat 22:05:46 -!- PhilTrapper has joined Special:Chat 22:10:18 -!- TheGoldenPatrik1 has joined Special:Chat 22:10:21 test 22:24:03 -!- TheGoldenPatrik1 has joined Special:Chat 22:26:45 34 minutes 22:58:01 Only 3 minutes 23:00:56 Only econds away 23:17:05 -!- Tacocat247 has joined Special:Chat 23:17:08 Poke 23:31:53 -!- PhilTrapper has left Special:Chat 23:31:55 -!- PhilTrapper has joined Special:Chat 23:32:25 -!- PhilTrapper has left Special:Chat Category:Chat Logs